Disk drive head suspensions with wireless or integrated lead flexures are generally known and disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S.Inventor NamePat. No.Klaassen5,608,591Erpelding5,631,786Young5,717,547Balakrishnan5,737,152Balakrishnan5,995,328Balakrishnan et al.6,038,102Balakrishnan et al.6,275,358Shiraishi et al.6,839,204Kulangara et al.6,975,488
The continuing development of read/write head and related disk drive technology requires flexures having improved mechanical and electrical specifications. For example, the read/write head often has a significantly different characteristic impedance than the pre-amp circuit. Such impedance mismatching gives rise to various problems. For example, impedance mismatching between the read/write head and the pre-amp circuit can cause signal reflection and power loss. There remains, therefore, a continuing need for integrated lead flexures having improved impedance characteristics.